


Spouses Should Let Go

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon wrapped his arms around the spirit of Sarah Croydon's waist after she materialized in his arms.





	Spouses Should Let Go

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon wrapped his arms around the spirit of Sarah Croydon's waist after she materialized in his arms.   
''You found me,'' he said to her. Charles began to kiss her. He tried to forget about Salem townspeople burning Sarah at the stake.   
Charles released his wife with the memory. 

 

THE END


End file.
